coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 6753 (15th February 2008)
Plot Alex enters The Kabin. He tells Norris that Michelle is his mum. Lloyd asks Roy if he's all packed. He is, but he's obviously nervous about flying. Michelle and Ryan walk to the bus stop. She hugs Ryan observed jealously by Alex. Jamie and Violet joke about Sean's obsession with the health of the baby. Norris is trying to convince people that Michelle has a 'new' son, Alex. At the cafe, Blanche comes to show Ken the ropes saying Becky isn't capable. Rosie tries to join the other girls for lunch. Fiz storms off. Rosie listens in as they discuss Carla and Tony further. Steve and Michelle discuss Alex. Steve leaves and Nick calls to track down Alex. Jack and Paul leave the cafe avoiding Rita and Emily. Jack heads to the bookies. Rosie tells Carla about the gossip and asks about the honeymoon. Carla snaps back. Steve confirms the rumours about Alex to Eileen. Michelle bursts in looking for Alex. Dan tells Jack a bet he put on the day that Vera died has won £3,172 but he can't claim it without the betting slip. Tyrone tells Jack he gave it to Vera before she died. Tony is on the phone and Carla and Rosie collaborate to tell him she isn't there. Nick and Michelle are back at the Rovers still distraught at not finding Alex. Nick explains Alex has a temper and often throws tantrums. He leaves exasperated. Jack, Paul and Tyrone are still looking for the betting slip. Paul accuses Dan of trying to get out of paying Jack. Dan is adamant he needs the slip. A police officer escorts Alex into the Rovers. Alex defiantly tells the police, Steve and Michelle that the Rovers is his home. Michelle and Steve are alarmed. Cast Regular cast *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Amy Barlow - Amber Chadwick *Vernon Tomlin - Ian Reddington *Michelle Connor - Kym Ryder *Ryan Connor - Ben Thompson *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *Rosie Webster - Helen Flanagan *Fiz Brown - Jennie McAlpine *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Kelly Crabtree - Tupele Dorgu *Carla Connor - Alison King *Wiki Dankowska - Wanda Opalinska *Becky Granger - Katherine Kelly *Jamie Baldwin - Rupert Hill *Violet Wilson - Jenny Platt *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Blanche Hunt - Maggie Jones *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Jack Duckworth - William Tarmey *Paul Clayton - Tom Hudson *Dan Mason - Matthew Crompton *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard Guest cast *Alex Neeson - Dario Coates *Nick Neeson - Robert Horwell *Police Officer - Sharon Byatt Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room and hallway *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen *12 Coronation Street - Living room and kitchen *The Kabin *Underworld - Factory floor and office *Rosamund Street *Harry Mason Turf Accountant *Victoria Street *Street Cars *Roy's Rolls Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: A dejected Alex goes missing after seeing how close Michelle is to Ryan; and Jack seeks refuge from Rita and Emily in the betting shop and learns he's won £3,000 on the horses he backed on the day Vera died. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 10,380,000 viewers (5th place). Category:2008 episodes